


Sweet Surrender

by I_am_mindwalking



Category: Heroes (TV 2006), Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Rarepair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_mindwalking/pseuds/I_am_mindwalking
Summary: Sarah Connor and Niki Sanders find themselves in the same town
Relationships: Sarah Connor/Niki Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Sweet Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler: T:TSCC Season 1, Heroes Season 2 (2x11)
> 
> I love Lena Headey as Sarah Conner. That show should have never been canceled. And don’t get me started on Heroes. That show should have been canceled after the second season. Niki’s character had so much potential but they screwed that up (imho)
> 
> Written around 2009, edited in 2021 (don't laugh)

Prologue  
My name is Sarah Connor. You might have heard my name in the news. Don't believe everything you see on TV. My life's purpose is to raise my son, John, to become the future leader of mankind in the battle against the reign of the machines.  
I have seen my share of robots, Terminators, sent back through time trying to kill me and John. But there are other Terminators, reprogrammed and sent to protect us.  
And while we struggle and fight to stay alive, we must also stop a company named SkyNet who will invent the first machines with artificial intelligence, which will ultimately lead to Judgement Day, killing millions of people at once, destroying our cities and leaving the rest of mankind’s life in ruins, hunted like animals.  
We had gained a small victory in California, destroying all evidence of Cromartie and his endo-skeleton and stopping everyone who would be involved with SkyNet in the future. And much to my surprise, Cameron, the Terminator sent back through time by my son, leader of the resistance in the future, was still with us. Her ability to blend in was amazing. She learned quickly, always watching other people and observing their behaviour, and when she and John enrolled in the new high school, she didn't act any more strange than other teenagers. Her mission to protect John would never be over and so we started yet another new life in yet another new town and waited for the next battle.

Chapter 1

Niki could smell trouble from a mile away, a skill that had helped her stay alive. Scanning the crowd at the diner she spotted them right away. Two guys in working clothes stood by a booth and tried to chat up a woman Niki recognized as a frequent patron the last few weeks.

Niki didn't even know why she had chosen this town of all the hicksvilles, but it didn't really matter. Nothing mattered anymore.

It had all started so simple. There were people she trusted, doctors who promised to help her deal. Deal with her superhuman power and with her psychopathic twin sister but they were liars. They had never wanted to help Niki, they wanted to use her powers and Jessica's for their own purposes. All hell broke loose when those people tried to use Micah, her son and his gift, too.

Niki remembered seeing Micah in the hallway of the so-called hospital and then, nothing.

She drew a complete blank. She must have beaten someone up pretty badly because when she woke up two days later in a cheap motel, her clothes were bloody but she didn't even have a hint of a scratch. There was a bag with cash, car keys and a letter next to the bed.

The letter told her to not come looking for Micah, he was safe where he was now and that she should get the hell away from there. It was signed "a friend."

Of course, Niki didn't stay away. She drove straight to the facility but the building was empty. There wasn’t even furniture. So the blonde had stuck around and tried to find Micah. She had called some of the people she knew with similar powers as hers but they were either gone too, or didn't have a clue. So she had started moving around, always trying to find others who might be able to help her find Micah.

While standing in line to order take-out, Niki glanced towards the woman and how she unsuccessfully tried to shake the guys off. If Jessica had still been with her, she would probably have taken over, walked over to them and thrown them through the windows just for the fun of it. But Niki was more subtle.

"Do you mind?" She slipped past the guys and settled into the seat across from the brunette stranger.

"There you are!" Niki smiled at her. "Sorry I'm late, I got caught up at work."

The woman raised an eyebrow for a split second but quickly fell into play.

"No worries." Sarah felt her blood pressure slowly drop and return to normal. A few moments earlier she was this close to standing up and punching the two guys in the face. Not only were their pick up lines more than lame, they smelled nasty too. When both women obviously ignored them, they finally left.

Sarah's eyes followed them until they had left the diner, then she focused on the woman across from her. She was a bit younger than herself, had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was definitely pretty but somehow the word didn't fit. Interesting was more accurate.

"You looked like you were going to hurt someone,” the blonde shrugged, "my name's Niki by the way."

"Sarah, and I won't deny I had that urge." Sarah hesitated for a heartbeat and then smiled. "I guess your way was smoother." Not to mention less showy, Sarah mused. The last thing she needed now was the attention of the local authorities. It had taken a lot of effort to settle down in a small town as a single mom with two teenagers without raising too much suspicion and to stay out of gossip.

"Some guys just don't get that showing absolutely no interest isn't a challenge to try harder."

"They can be pretty dense about it." Sarah took a sip of her coffee and watched Niki laugh. "I was just ordering some lunch, would you like to join me?" Sarah noticed the other woman's posture tense and wasn't sure what caused her discomfort. She wasn't one to socialize much herself, Sarah thought, with her past and always being on the run from the next Terminator that was sent through time to kill her son.

They had moved here a couple of weeks ago and while John and Cameron were at school, she had tried to find a job and ended up at a small car repair shop where the owner didn't ask too many questions. It was a nice change to waiting tables and the pay was much better too. During lunch breaks she had come to the diner a couple of times because the meals were good and not too expensive, and she could keep an eye on the community and the local activities.

"I was just getting take-out and heading home," Niki looked at the other woman, "but why not, a little company would be nice." Niki quickly calculated her risks of bonding with the locals and while her gut told her this woman might be trouble, she was disarmed by the brunette’s easy smile.

So they each ordered and chatted a bit until it was time for Sarah to go back to work. Chatting, Sarah had learned that Niki was new in town herself and while she was pretty vague about her job and pretty much everything else personal, she showed her a picture of her son, Micah, who was staying with relatives until the school year was over.

"So I guess I'll be seeing you around?" Niki gathered her purse and got up.

"I'd like that," Sara smiled sincerely and waited until the blonde had backed up and drove off and then walked back to work around the corner.

Neither could decide if meeting each other was a threat or maybe not that bad at all.


End file.
